


Remordimiento

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Gen, Post-Canon, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma quiere culpar a alguien más... o al menos ser culpada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remordimiento

—Pude haberlo evitado. Me di cuenta cuanto comenzó a salir en las noches pero yo hice lo mismo a su edad, así que creí que después de todo si teníamos más en común y no hice nada para detenerla.

Esa era la mitad de la historia y Emma la había contado a la primera oportunidad, mas no a la policía, ya que estos, ocupados como estaban ante los extraños sucesos en la isla Roosevelt, no habían querido escucharla hablar sobre la desaparición de su hermana, sino a la cabeza de Grace, el grupo elite al que Kate pertenecía.

—No es tu culpa.

Emma no esperaba escuchar eso, pero las palabras dichas por Paula parecían tan sinceras que no pudo rechazarlas, mucho menos contarle la otra mitad de la historia y hablarle de Herve y cómo él había conseguido cambiar a Kate desde el primer día.

Si Paula no aprovechaba para culparla, ella no se sentía capaz de culpar a alguien más.


End file.
